


Pyromania

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John loses control during powers class, his new roommate takes a risk to help him regain it.</p><p>(Originally posted 2010/2/24 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyromania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_lovejs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i_lovejs).



There was only one occurrence of John dangerously losing control of his powers -- at least, as far as Bobby himself had witnessed and was aware of from the few bits of information he'd gathered from John's previous life. 

It had been during powers class, in the first few months John had been at the school, and it was only by sheer luck that no one was standing within ten yards of John when suddenly the fireball he'd been creating imploded and then exploded as if it were a star entering the red giant phase -- he was momentarily shocked but quickly snapped out of it as he obviously began trying to regain control (and ignoring the commentary of Professor Summers) if the concentration on his face was any indication, but Bobby had caught a worrying look in his eyes and a slight curve in his lips: it was almost as if John were _enjoying_ it, despite the horrible risk the solar flares that lashed out from the sphere were to everyone and everything around him, his powers allowing himself to remain unscathed.

At the time Bobby didn't know much about his new roommate's connection with fire, but he supposed it was like his own with ice in that there was an emotional aspect; without thinking (and also ignoring his professor and classmates) he purposefully walked towards John and stopped just out of range and simply stared at him with the blankest yet most intense look he could muster: Bobby's hunch quickly proved right as John's eyebrow twitched and the glimmer of mania in his eyes vanished, and he focused on guiding any stray flames away from his roommate and gradually forced the large sphere to condense into a smaller and smaller (but white hot) ball, which he then returned to his lighter and extinguished with a flick of his wrist -- before he had realized he'd moved even a step forward, Bobby was catching John in his arms right as he passed out from the sheer exertion.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, Pyromania  
> The theme: 3 sentences  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/127470.html?thread=27624174#t27624174).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
